


i left her in a song

by marshall_line



Series: aufest17 [2]
Category: Secret (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: Всю жизнь петь ОСТы и быть известной только благодаря им — это, в общем-то, не так уж плохо, разве нет?





	i left her in a song

Джиын знает: она умеет петь.

Не лучше всех, но умеет — и умеет хорошо. У неё отличный вокал; годы тренировок и хоть какой-то талант приносят своё. Джиын знает: она может достичь любой вершины любого чарта. Она делает это и так, но эти песни — те, которые она выпускает — не её. Всю жизнь петь ОСТы и быть известной только благодаря им — это, в общем-то, не так уж плохо, разве нет?

Джиын не жалуется. Она давно поняла для себя одну простую вещь: она будет нужна, пока она интересна, даже если всё, что Джиын делает, это записывает слезливые баллады к самым популярным дорамам, даже если.

 

Иногда Джиын вспоминает, как её впервые попросили спеть к только-только стартовавшей дораме; ей пророчили высокие рейтинги; они поднимались и поднимались. Людям почему-то нравилось, хотя все эти дорамы (для Джиын) были (и остаются) одинаково скучными и пластиковыми. Может, она чего-то не понимает. Может, люди просто принимают то, что им дают, не задумываясь ни о чём. Впрочем, ничего нового.

Джиын тогда собиралась дебютировать как соло-исполнительница, чего по сей день так и не сделала. В компании ей сказали: девочка, это твой шанс, давай. И девочка, Сон Джиын, попробовала. Это было так волнительно: первая запись в студии, красивая песня о любви, возможность засветиться хотя бы так, хотя бы где-то. Это правда было волнительно и здорово, но после Джиын никуда так и не продвинулась.

Джиын всё ещё стоит на месте.

 

_Девочка, это твой шанс, давай, только ты застрянешь в одной точке своей карьеры навсегда, это твой шанс, не упусти его, не упусти._

 

Единственный альбом, который она выпустила за десять лет, был сборником её лучших на тот момент ОСТов. Это можно было назвать успехом — и Джиын гордится этим маленьким диском всё равно. У неё больше ничего, кроме него, нет — и вряд ли уже будет.

 

Таких, как Джиын, в их индустрии много.

Она легко заменима, но ей всегда звонят и предлагают спеть одну или две песни, потому что её голос подходит. О ней знают, о ней помнят. Это дорогого стоит, поэтому Джиын не мчится вперёд или на самый-самый верх.

Стремительно падать ей не хочется. Никому бы не хотелось. Порой это слишком больно. Джиын не уверена, что к такой боли она готова.

 

Джиын не читает комментарии о себе. Их или нет, или они об одном и том же.

_Когда она запишет свой собственный альбом?_

_А разве он ей нужен?_

_Она же провалится._

_Она не способна на большее._

_Пусть довольствуется однообразными балладами._

_Сон Джиын просто голос из дорам._

Джиын ничего не чувствует по этому поводу. В этом есть доля правды, её не оспоришь. Да, все эти слова, так или иначе, подрывают самооценку, но это всего лишь слова, всего лишь.

Джиын знает: она достойна чего-то большего. Джиын знает — и Джиын поёт одинаковые, как дорамы, песни. Это её работа — и она выполняет её превосходно, несмотря ни на что.

 

Хёсон приносит вместе с кофе новые песни, половину из которых Джиын уже отвергла и принимать не будет. Да, Джиын может себе это позволить. Уже прошло время, когда она хваталась за каждый предлагаемый ОСТ. Джиын всё ещё поёт о любви, потому что ни о чём другом люди вообще-то не поют. Джиын всё ещё поёт об этом, потому что хочет, ей нравится.

Кофе как всегда слишком сладкий, а у Хёсон полно энтузиазма — и она стоит на своём:

— Вот эта должна тебя заинтересовать!

— Ну и о чём она?

— О расставании.

— Захватывающе.

— Будет разнообразием в твоей дискографии.

— Спасибо за бесконечный оптимизм.

— Обращайся, но хоть мельком просмотри, а? Вдруг зайдёт. Мне она кажется необычной.

Джиын закатывает глаза и забирает у неё текст. С Хёсон бесполезно спорить, особенно когда она уже лет пять или шесть, будучи её менеджером, не отступает ни на шаг и впихивает ей каждый месяц по песне.

_Не будешь часто петь, не будешь петь вообще._

Поверь мне.

Джиын верит, ей ли не знать.

В итоге песня производит на Джиын серьёзное впечатление, и она почти на неё соглашается, как её внимание привлекает примечание под названием.

— Я ничего не буду петь к этой дораме.

— Ой-ой.

— Ты специально так делаешь?

— Нет, продюсеры хотели только твой голос и точка. И ты ведь всегда можешь подумать! Она же тебя зацепила.

Джиын решает промолчать. Зацепила не зацепила, а опять петь ОСТы к дорамам Сонхвы она не намерена. Ни за что на свете, больше никогда (ахаха).

 

Первые два раза были, как Джиын себя убеждает, случайностью. Все после — нет. Может, дело было в популярности её ОСТов. Может, в стремительно развивающейся карьере Хан Сонхвы параллельно её собственной. Джиын понятия не имеет, но она спела к каждой её дораме. К каждой, боже.

В этом нет ничего особенного. Бизнес и всё. Что ещё-то, а?

Фанатам их обеих это, конечно, нравится безумно. У всех найдётся по теории насчёт их отношений. Слухи ползают по сети до сих пор. Ни одна из них это никак не комментирует. Стоит кому-то спросить у Джиын: а как близко вы знаете Хан Сонхву, она замолкает или перед ней появляется Хёсон и переводит тему, она это умеет. Сонхва обычно вежливо улыбается и предлагает перейти к следующему вопросу.

Как-то так.

 

Джиын соглашается спеть в последний момент.

Хёсон спрашивает о причинах, но в ответ, естественно, ничего не получает. От Джиын всё равно не добьёшься ни слова. А потом, когда песня пробудет на вершине Melon несколько месяцев, пока её не сдвинет новый хит TWICE, Джиын скажет: она просто кое о чём мне напомнила, вот и всё.

 

Вот и всё?

Правда?

 

У Джиын есть и весёлые песни. Она периодически выступает с ними на летних фестивалях. В другое время года её нигде не видно.

Джиын или дома, или в студии. Изредка Хёсон выводит её в свет на показы или премьеры в кино. На этом её активная деятельность заканчивается. А фестивали ей по душе. Джиын слушают — и ей подпевают. Это всё, чего она так хотела когда-то. Иногда её желание — начать что-то своё — воскресает — и она пишет и слова, и музыку, но всё это добро остаётся в её блокнотах, а те — в коробках в шкафу. Это её тайна, это её большая мечта.

Материал копится, время идёт, а Джиын не молодеет.

Ежегодно дебютируют новые группы и соло-исполнители.

У неё был шанс. Будет ли ещё один?

 

Хёсон снова вместе с кофе приносит песни. Джиын тошнит; сложно сказать, от чего сильнее: от кофе, который Хёсон из года в год покупает ей не тот, или от однотипных песен, как по звучанию, так и по лирике. Джиын уверена, что от всего и сразу. Она-то привыкла, но от такого устаёшь.

Джиын уже не знает, чего она хочет от жизни на самом деле или хотя бы от своей карьеры. Наверное, она достигла пика и дальше либо вниз, либо никуда. По сути это одно и то же, но Джиын ещё держится на плаву, записывает песню за песней. Её должно всё устраивать.

Если бы у Джиын были друзья помимо Хёсон, кто-то бы обязательно заметил, как ей тяжело и одиноко. Она поёт о тех, кто нашёл своё счастье, нашёл — прости, господи — любовь. Это так глупо и наивно, и Джиын давно не маленькая девочка, и её это не трогает, но она продолжает петь. Этого хотят от неё другие — и Джиын даёт то, что просят. Всё просто.

— Гарантия сотня и ещё чуть-чуть, что ты откажешься от всех песен.

— Тогда зачем ты мне всё это показываешь?

— А вдруг нет?

— Ты что, меня не знаешь?

Не то чтобы кто-то знал, но порой Джиын хочется, чтобы такие действительно были.

— Ладно, как насчёт такого: я выберу одну наугад, ты прочитаешь текст — и потом будь что будет, а?

— Всё ради тебя.

— Отлично!

И, конечно, Хёсон выбирает песню (совершенно случайно) к очередному проекту Сонхвы.

— Это уже не смешно.

— Наверняка эта ситуация приносит тебе удовольствие, признай.

— Мы друг друга даже не знаем.

 

История вот в чём: это ложь.

Они были в одной компании довольно долго. Джиын надеялась, что они дебютируют вместе, что у них будет это дурацкое _вместе_ и фанаты, и слава, и много-много песен. Сонхва искренне хотела того же, а потом Сонхва ушла — и Джиын перестала мечтать о чём-либо, перестала быть такой дурой.

Полагаться надо только на себя и ни о ком больше не думать.

Так или иначе, мир сводит их снова и снова.

Может, это чья-то злая шутка, и Джиын правда от всего устала, но она всегда соглашается. Она всегда поёт эти песни (для Сонхвы). Джиын кажется, что так она на шаг ближе к своей старой мечте. Пусть она и осталась в коробках в шкафу, пусть. Это ничего.

 

— Мне тут поступила информация, что Сонхва хочет обсудить с тобой эту песню лично.

— Что, прости?

— Она-то её и написала. В кредитах же указано имя.

— Я не заметила.

— Не сомневалась.

— Тогда почему она сама не споёт? Она умеет.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— А кто не знает?

— Я? Люди, на которых она работает? Вообще все?

— Опустим этот момент.

— Эй, мне теперь интересно!

— Обойдёшься, лучше скажи, когда она намеревается встретиться.

— Завтра днём.

Привет, прошлое, я тебя не ждала (так поздно).

 

Джиын помнит: как сложно им обеим было; как много времени они проводили в залах, пытаясь станцевать всё как следует; как она пела, потому что ей хотелось и у неё получалось; как Сонхва от неё в этом отставала, но никогда-никогда не сдавалась.

Помнит: как Сонхва молча просто ушла.

Помнит: как она осталась в итоге одна.

Джиын помнит всё, но это было очень давно. Сонхва, может, забыла, да?

 

Адрес, который Хёсон сбросила ей на почту, приводит Джиын, конечно, в знакомое кафе. От него до её старой компании ровно десять шагов.

Это не должно так ранить, не должно.

Джиын садится у окна, заказывает нормальный кофе себе и тот, который когда-то пила Сонхва. Детали о людях, о которых мы раньше волновались, из памяти не исчезают. Или Джиын не позволяет им исчезнуть.

Сонхва не опаздывает: приходит минута в минуту. Она улыбается и сияет, как будто сошла с обложки Nylon прямо к ней. Джиын смотрит на Сонхву снизу вверх со своего места, и ей то ли некомфортно, то ли плохо от того, что она видит и от того, что по-прежнему чувствует.

И это ведь непрошедшая обида, да?

(Нет)

— Здравствуй.

Это всё, что Сонхва говорит. Безо всяких _давно не виделись_ или _как твои дела, мой старый друг._ Она не комментирует кофе, продолжая улыбаться. Джиын знает: это очередная маска. У неё самой есть точно такая же, в основном для Хёсон, ближе людей у Джиын нет. 

Они молчат, пока Джиын не задаёт вопрос о песне. (Если так будет и дальше, её, наверное, стошнит). Сонхва подхватывает — и разговор получается чисто профессиональным, что вполне устраивает их обеих. Они могли бы так встретиться и в студии, а не здесь, в месте, где одни лишь воспоминания.

Джиын хочется спросить: ты помнишь?

А потом добавить: почему ты ушла?

Но она только смотрит в свою пустую чашку и всё. Это не имеет значения. Не имеет же? Они друг друга не знают — и это их правда и ложь одновременно.

Перед тем, как уйти (опять), Сонхва внезапно задаёт ей вопрос. Может, это самое честное от неё сейчас:

— Тебе нравится?

— Песня? Да, конечно.

— Твоя жизнь.

И это звучит как _не жалеешь, что не ушла вслед за мной._

Джиын тогда осталась, думая, что она всё сможет, если не с Сонхвой, то в одиночку. Джиын смогла, но не так, как хотела, поэтому она не отвечает.

Ей нечего сказать.

 

Хёсон не расспрашивает её о встрече, и на том спасибо, а Джиын кажется, что всё это было кадром из дорамы, но будь это именно он, Джиын бы, может, расплакалась — и её ничего бы не волновало, ничего.

Плачь, боль всё равно не утихнет, точно не эта.

 

Она записывает песню за три дня, упорно игнорируя присутствие Сонхвы в студии и её комментарии, по большей части положительные. Ей всё это — ново-старое — не нужно. Джиын делает свою работу. Ничего другого от неё не требуется. Убеждать себя получается великолепно. Куда лучше, чем петь.

Джиын пьёт кофе, избегает Сонхву и людей вокруг. Джиын пьёт кофе и живёт, как жила раньше. Прошлое должно оставаться позади, на то оно и прошлое, хотя её-то ушло (от неё) вперёд.

 

Наверное, главной проблемой Джиын когда-то было именно это: Сонхва ушла. Джиын, будучи такой юной и от всех эмоционально зависимой, злилась и не понимала. Ей не хотелось быть одной, Джиын себе этого не представляла, но Сонхва ушла — и с этим ничего нельзя было сделать.

И сейчас, смотря программы и дорамы с её участием, Джиын ею гордится и не признаётся в этом никому. Сонхва ушла — и добилась, а Джиын перестала злиться, она всё переросла, но ей всегда неприятно об этом вспоминать, всегда.

 

Песня дебютирует во всех чартах первой.

Об этом успехе задают вопросы сначала Сонхве во время съёмок для очередного журнала, потому что она написала её сама.

— Вы же кому-то её посвятили?

(Сонхва смеётся)

— Нет, она просто подошла к истории моей героини на тот момент.

— И часто вы пишете песни?

— Бывает, но я не занимаюсь этим всерьёз. Я только играю чужие эмоции.

Журналисту этого хватает.

А позже, когда Джиын идёт на радио, спрашивают уже её:

— Каково это было петь песню Хан Сонхвы? И давно вы знакомы? Как вы относитесь к тому, что судьба постоянно сводит вас вместе?

Джиын теряется; Хёсон с ней нет, за неё никто не ответит.

Джиын долго подбирает слова:

— Песня замечательная, она того стоила. Нет, я просто пою песни к дорамам, в которых она снимается, так получается. Судьба и жизнь непредсказуемы. Это всего-то стечение обстоятельств.

И этого бы хватило, но не хватает:

— Ходят слухи, что вы были трейни в одной компании.

По лицу Джиын легко можно прочитать весь её страх и всю ту правду, которой ни в коем случае нельзя на поверхность, ни в коем.

— Это слухи.

— Никакой правды?

— Никакой.

 

Сонхва не спрашивает: как долго ты будешь лгать?

Не спрашивает: а надо ли теперь?

Сонхве безразлично, Джиын, в общем-то, тоже. Они друг для друга лишь имена. Джиын не стремится снова стать для Сонхвы кем-то ещё, кроме человека, поющего в её проектах. Джиын не стремится — и в этом она себя не обманывает. Или всё-таки да?

 

— Если ты ещё раз придёшь ко мне с песнями, связанными с Хан Сонхвой, я тебя уволю.

— Ты собиралась сделать это в прошлом году.

— Чёрт.

— Вот именно, но в этот раз я без неё, радуйся.

— Господи, спасибо.

— Вообще, знаешь, вам бы не помешало разобраться.

— Что ты сейчас сказала?

— Я тут покопалась в разных архивах—

— Можешь не продолжать.

— Неужели всё так плохо закончилось?

Джиын не уверена, начиналось ли тогда хоть что-то.

Сонхва ведь ушла. На этом всё.

 

В середине осени, когда у неё наконец-то нет никаких дел, ей приходит сообщение с неизвестного номера. Это адрес и к нему приписка:

_Тебе понравится. Придёшь? Приходи._

Джиын уже решает удалить, вдруг это спам или что ещё, но через секунду приходит другое: это Сонхва.

— и Джиын всё равно удаляет.

Чего ты от меня вдруг хочешь? Дружбы? Прощения? Понимания? Джиын могла бы спросить об этом при встрече; спросить и не промолчать как обычно, но вся её обида и вся та почти что детская боль притупились. Джиын это отпустила. Ей незачем держать в себе столько всего ненужного.

Десять лет большой срок. Она приняла за это время выбор Сонхвы — и ни в чём её не обвиняет. Они разные люди — и у них разные жизни. А то, что они по-прежнему пересекаются, словно не могут оставить друг друга в покое, это случайность. Они, по сути, крутятся в одной сфере деятельности.

Этого не избежать.

Джиын думает много и долго, прежде чем пишет в ответ: я приду.

Джиын знает: ничего не изменится. Джиын знает — и ни на что на самом деле не надеется.

 

Сонхва встречает её у входа. Видеть её в такой простой одежде, без макияжа и без привычного сияния немного странно.

Джиын хочется спросить: ты настоящая?

Но Сонхва уже протягивает ей билет — и они заходят. Это, конечно, очередная необычная выставка. Джиын помнит: Сонхва такое любит. Когда они были младше, она всегда умудрялась вовремя покупать им билеты или находить те выставки, где вход был бесплатным.

Джиын ходила с ней не потому, что ей было интересно смотреть на живопись, в которой она понимала ровным счётом ничего. Джиын ходила с ней, потому что ей нравилось наблюдать за Сонхвой со стороны. То, как загорались её глаза при виде картин и абсолютно неадекватных скульптур, Джиын запомнила на всю жизнь. Таких огоньков в Сонхве больше не было. Она может сыграть кого угодно, но самой себя у неё не осталось.

Не Джиын об этом судить, но ведь Джиын помнит?

— Почему ты меня пригласила?

— У меня был лишний билет.

— Да ладно.

— Не верь дальше. 

Они переходят от одного зала к другому. Джиын не удаётся зацепиться за что-либо. Всё очень красиво и удивительно, но это не для неё. Когда они попадают в комнату, где есть только кубы (Джиын-а, ты видишь? Они под потолком), у Джиын уже нет сил ни бродить, ни смотреть. Сонхва становится под одним из кубов, разглядывая всё вокруг, — и сейчас она кажется прежней. Не Сонхвой, которая ушла и стала звездой (такой далёкой и чужой).

— Сделаешь фото?

А просто Сонхвой.

Джиын запоминает: розовая подсветка, ещё фиолетовая и зелёная; то, как она освещает улыбку Сонхвы в этот момент. Джиын думает: нет ничего (и никого) красивее (тебя). Джиын думает: и лишний билет? серьёзно?

Да. 

(Конечно, нет)

Джиын ходила с Сонхвой всегда и везде, потому что тогда (и сейчас) она была в неё влюблена.

 

— Вас видели вместе.

— И что? Dispatch не выдаст это за отношения, тем более мы были не на парковке.

— А вы встречаетесь?

— Мы даже не друзья.

— Ну ты мне сообщи, когда начнёте, я тебя прикрою.

— Чон Хёсон!

Всё это глупо, как в песнях, но они правда не друзья. Джиын не знает, кем они могут быть, если вообще могут (и если бы Сонхва этого захотела). Они ни разу не говорили ни о чём конкретном помимо работы, и Джиын как-то не особо горит с ней общаться. Её разрывает от противоречивых чувств, старых и новых. Для Джиын всё это слишком.

— Ты опять много думаешь! Вашим карьерам это только на пользу.

— Да, карьерам.

И больше ничему.

 

Сонхва снимается дальше; Джиын сидит в студии. Мир вокруг них всё тот же, нечему внезапно меняться — и Джиын не спешит менять сама.

 

Ей всё чаще задают вопросы о Сонхве, будто ничего интересней в её жизни нет (а нет же). Джиын отвечает уклончиво или не отвечает совсем, если есть возможность. Сонхву спрашивают между делом о Сон Джиын, но она каждый раз соскакивает с темы. Это всё ещё бизнес, у них всё ещё есть своя придуманная и выглаженная история, в которой нет места неудачным годам в развалившейся в итоге компании и людям из прошлого.

_Не забывайте придерживаться сценария._

_Никакой самодеятельности._

У Джиын нет сценария, она-то не играет, но иногда приходится. Ни одной живой душе не нужна реальная (скучная) Сон Джиын, и тем более никто не хочет знать, что Хан Сонхва проваливала каждое своё прослушивание до того, как стать звездой, а кто не? Всем нравится только твоя картинка. Так будь красивой и успешной. А несчастна ты или нет, это никого не волнует.

 

Джиын обнаруживает себя среди ночи в кафе, в котором они с Сонхвой сидели после утомительных тренировок и плакали от усталости, думая, что их старания бесполезны, их никто не оценит. Они были ещё детьми — и жизнь на этом не заканчивалась, но они танцевали, пели и плакали. Тогда это казалось самым важным. И сейчас, сидя на том же месте у окна, Джиын вообще-то об этом не вспоминает. Она прожила много лет, не возвращаясь назад, Сонхва делала так же. Между ними до сих пор столько недосказанного, что Джиын даже смешно оттого, как они, в конце концов, снова встретились — и всё равно не сказали друг другу ни слова. Джиын смешно и горько; может, по-прежнему больно, но эта боль старая: она не ранит так сильно, как раньше. Правда, объяснить себе решение прийти в это кафе, до него от её дома добрых три часа, у Джиын не выходит. Иногда людей тянет туда, где они были когда-то. Для чего только?

Джиын, наверное, успела просидеть час или полтора, выпить и кофе, и какао и надоесть всему персоналу, что остался на ночную смену. Джиын, наверное, успела передумать обо всём на свете, прежде чем Сонхва села перед ней.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришла за кофе.

— В три часа ночи?

— А почему нет? Тебе ведь тоже не спится.

— Может, у меня другая причина.

— Так скажи.

— А тебе это нужно?

— А тебе?

Джиын занимает руки салфетками, чтобы не показывать, как ей неловко и нервно. Удаётся с трудом. Как говорить с Сонхвой? О чём и зачем?

— Я живу недалеко, иногда сюда прихожу, не знаю для чего.

— Почему ты мне это рассказываешь?

— Без понятия. Мне кажется, что ты бы хотела это услышать.

— Что именно? Что ты не забыла?

— А ты нет?

— Нет.

— Я думала, ты будешь меня ненавидеть — и всё забудешь.

— Я никогда не.

Джиын вроде как на грани признания или просто недостающей им обеим честности.

— А должна была.

— Разве? Ты сделала свой выбор.

— Но тебя-то он задел.

— Неужели мы говорим об этом.

— Когда-нибудь мы бы—

— Нет, Сонхва.

— И почему?

— Мы друг друга больше не знаем — и мы друг другу больше не нужны и не нужны давно. У тебя потрясающая карьера, а у меня песни к дорамам. Мы достигли всего в одиночку. То, что ты сейчас мне наконец скажешь, уже ничего никогда не изменит. Годы прошли, мы выросли и прожили жизнь по отдельности.

Сонхва молчит достаточно долго. Джиын кажется, что она уйдёт, как она это умеет, — и всё будет как всегда. Сонхва молчит и молчит, а потом говорит:

— Когда я ушла, я надеялась, что ты уйдёшь со мной. Что у нас получится всё то, о чём мы так мечтали вдвоём. Я ушла, потому что тогда мне было тяжело, и у меня были силы только на то, чтобы просто сдаться, но я всегда смотрела на тебя — такую маленькую и боевую, поющую 24/7, вечно с больным горлом — и мне хотелось бороться дальше, не отступать, чего-то добиваться. Это помогло мне после. Я обязана твоему упорству. Оно меня вдохновляло. Я знаю, что поступила отвратительно, ни о чём тебе не сообщив, и не прошу простить меня спустя столько лет. Я бы не простила.

— Сонхва, я—

— Нет, послушай. Всё это время я пыталась до тебя дотянуться, выпрашивая у каждого встречного, чтобы ты спела хоть что-нибудь к моим проектам. Позже, обговаривая и заключая контракт, я приписывала твой ОСТ обязательным пунктом. Но я так и не дотянулась. Ты избегала меня — и мне приходилось тоже. Я знала, что ты ничего, связанного со мной, не захочешь. В конце концов мы не в том мире, чтобы быть правдивыми даже друг с другом. И всё же я пробовала снова и снова.

— Сонхва, достаточно, я мечтала добиться от тебя всего этого последний раз, может, лет пять назад максимум. Мы с тобой—

— Та песня была о тебе — и я хотела, чтобы её спела именно ты.

Всё происходящее наверняка не слишком реально, но Сонхва говорит искренне и смотрит тоже — искренне. Как когда-то. 

Десять лет просто в никуда.

— И всё-таки я тебя ненавижу.

— Я знаю.

— Нет, не знаешь. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты ни разу ничего не сделала по-человечески.

— И всё? Только за это?

— Да, только за это.

Видеть Сонхву плачущей ей не в новинку. Она плачет на телеэкранах ежедневно. Так красиво и грустно. Видеть Сонхву плачущей на самом деле дико больно, ведь слова Джиын прозвучали как _я простила тебя давным-давно._ Наверное, Сонхва нуждалась именно в них. Джиын тянется рукой к её лицу, чтобы вытереть слёзы последней целой салфеткой, и Сонхва прикрывает глаза и вздыхает. Сонхва ей улыбается — и улыбается по-настоящему.

И это самое прекрасное, что Джиын видела в своей жизни, самое.

 

— Может, попробуем?

— А стоит?

— А что мы теряем? Ещё лет десять?

— Ладно.

— Ладно?

— Да.

Я ведь пела те песни, потому что хотела.

Они были все тебе.

 

— Так вы встречаетесь или нет?

— Женщина, успокойся.

— Скажи хотя бы мне.

— Может быть.

— Что? Встречаетесь? Собираетесь встречаться?

— Может быть, скажу.

— Сон Джиын!

 

Это ведь только начало. Одно из многих.


End file.
